Harem Hunt: Sasuke Style
by Crow's Apprentice
Summary: Bound to the CRA act, Sasuke must enlist a group of women to help restore the Uchiha Clan. And with Naruko's help, a new adventure begins. Mature readers only!
1. Naruko

_Hello, Sasuke fans! This is Crow here making my first ever SasukeXHarem fanfic about Sasuke's adventure of rebuilding the Uchiha clan. The story is like the original, but with a twist of characters and other stuff. Anyway, here's the first chapter as Sasuke and his teammates were put together and Sasuke finds the perfect girl. Enjoy the fanfic and I hope I did good. And to be honest, I can finally have Sasuke not be a total dick. Pardon the language._

**Title:** Sasuke's Harem Hunt  
**Rating:** M  
**Setting:** Konohagakure  
**Main Character:** Sasuke Uchiha  
**Harem:** Many women of Konohagakure and other nations  
**Warning:** Strong violence, language(due to Tayuya's personality), explicit sex scenes, incest, graphic nudity, and sexual content  
**Disclamor:** I do not own Naruto or other stuff in the future

**Chapter 1:** Sasuke's First Love

It has been a quiet day as Sasuke Uchiha, one of the remaining survivors and son of Mikoto Uchiha, is walking down to meet up with Naruto and discussing a few things. Sasuke has come back after Kakashi's bell test and partially passed due to a few complications. Right now, Sasuke and Sakura were dismissed but Naruko was left and tied up on the log without getting any lunch.

Sasuke didn't want to interfere with the problem, but he felt bad for leaving his teammate behind without coming to back her up. When Kakashi begins to go his way, Sasuke plans on going back and helping Naruko.

Sasuke arrives at the Hokage Monument and looks to see Naruto just relaxing and looking at the village at peace. The Uchiha ninja was curious to why the blonde would ever come up here and why he wanted to speak to Sasuke alone. He didn't mind it at all since Naruto and him were friend since the Academy.

Naruto and Sasuke were the heartthrobs of the Ninja Academy and girls were always crushing on them with lust and compassion. Although Naruto was getting the nice attention, Sasuke always try his best ignore them and move along. But things have change since Naruto asks Sakura out and she actually accepted the offer. The fangirls were shocked and heartbroken as Sakura didn't mind dating the son of the former Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki.

Naruto senses a familiar chakra pattern and looks to see his best friend. "Sasuke! What's up?" Naruto grinned as he waves to him.

"Hey, Naruto. Not much. Just left the Training Grounds after passing Kakashi's test." Sasuke explains as he sat by Naruto.

"Was it bad?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and answered, "It was not bad. By the way: Your sister is tied to a log and can't leave there until Kakashi tells her she can go."

"Ouch! That's gotta suck!" Naruto retorted. "How come you and Sakura didn't help her out?"

Sasuke sighed. "That cyclop sensei told us we can't interfere or else we will fail and we go back to the Academy again."

"You're kidding, right?" Naruto raised his eyebrow with confusion.

"I wish I was. But he is always doing nothing but read that damn book all the time and giving us these lame-ass excuses." Sasuke stated. "I bet you don't have the same sensei like him."

"Nah, I have a cool one! Kurenai-sensei helped us controlling our chakra network and testing our taijutsu skills. Me and Kiba are doing great, but Hinata can sure kick some ass!" Naruto shouted.

"Hinata Hyuuga? You mean the girl who always be shy and weird?" Sasuke said.

"That's her! For a weird girl, she can really pack a punch! Hinata's not that bad once you get to know her more." Naruto said with a smile.

"I'll see it for myself." Sasuke replied as he looks at the village. "Say, Naruto."

"What is it, Sasuke?" Naruto said.

"Why did you call me here for, anyway?" Sasuke asked with curiosity.

"Oh! I was wondering did you ever go to meet the council two days ago. I've heard it was very important." Naruto stated in a serious tone.

"Oh, that." Sasuke sighed and looks at the clouds. "The council called me in because of what has happened to my clan. Ever since my brother killed all of the Uchiha members, things weren't going so well with my mother and me. Still, we kept the family going and hope to start anew. My mom was happy to hear that the Third Hokage was kind enough to let us stay and think of a way to rebuild the clan."

"Any ideas on how you will do that?" Naruto asked, waiting for an answer.

Sasuke looks at his friend and nods his head. "Indeed. During my time here and in the academy, the council has thought of an idea if I ever graduate."

"And what was it?" Naruto said.

"They...They put me under this thing called the Clan Restoration Act, or 'CRA' for short. That means in order for me to restore the entire Uchiha clan, I have to find the most chosen women of all to help me bear a child or two in order for me to restore it."

"Hmm, I see." Naruto said as he kept looking at his friend. Sasuke, however, was surprised to see his friend not freaking out from the news. In any news from Sasuke, Naruto would explode and ask many questions about everything and Sasuke would be tired to answer them all.

"Huh, I thought you would freak out because of this." Sasuke inquired.

"I would, but I can't. For you see...I'm also in the same boat like you, Sasuke." Naruto said while rubbing his head.

Sasuke's eyes were widened in shock to believe this. "W-Wait a minute! D-Did they...?!" He stammered.

Naruto nodded. "Yep. The council heard about me, Naruko, and my mother being the only Uzumakis left out there and thinking we can find a way to start over. They also put me on the CRA act and wanted me to help restore the Uzumaki clan. And just like that, I had no choice."

"So...what do you plan on rebuiling your clan? And how will you tell Sakura the news?" Sasuke complied with a statement.

"Well, I'll tell her tonight on our date. I hope she might agree on going up to this because I don't want her to be left out and feel alone if I go and find other girls to join me." Naruto said with concern.

"Hmph! At least you have a girlfriend. I might have to find one of those fangirls to help me with that." Sasuke shuddered at the thought as he could think that the girls would rip him apart.

Naruto looks at his friend and knew what he means. Even with the fangirls, they wouldn't give him the time of day and won't give him the respected love he always wanted. But deep down, he only wants a girl to love him as he is.

But then, Naruto had an idea that makes him smile wider. "You know, Sasuke, I don't think your girls have to be crazy fangirls."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow and looks at his friend. "Like who? Who in the world would be the right ones for me?"

"Well, you can always try the ones that are actually the opposite of them and more sane. There are a lot of girls here that would like to have you as their boyfriend and future husband." Naruto said, but he then looks at his watch to see the time. "I gotta go. Need to head home and get ready for my date with Sakura."

"Alright. See you later, Naruto. And good luck on your date." Sasuke said as he waves at his friend.

"Thanks, Sasuke! And remember what I said!" Naruto said as he ran towards his home to see his mother, leaving Sasuke to think about what his friend has said.

"Hmm. Girls that are sane and no one that doesn't have a total obsession about me." Sasuke thought to himself as he left the Hokage Monument. But while he was thinking, Sasuke remembers that his teammate was stuck at the Training Grounds. With that, he starts to leap from the rooftops to head towards Naruko's direction.

**-Training Grounds-**

"COME ON, KAKASHI-SENSEI! LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

Tied to a training log was Naruko Uzumaki: Naruto's twin sister and daughter of Kushina Uzumaki. Sharing much like her brother's personality, she is always cheerful confident without fear of anything. She has cerulean blue eyes and blonde hair that was tied into twin pigtails. Her attire wasn orange sleeveless kimono with long black gloves and black sandals.

Naruko has been there for an hour long and was feeling hungry after the test was hard for her to handle. She didn't mind teaming up with Sasuke and Sakura, but having her sensei as the laziest guy in the world is the worst thing to ever happen to her in her life.

Naruko befriended Sakura after she saved her from Ami and her abusive ways. She also got along with Sasuke and thought he was a cool guy to get along with. Naruko loves to hang with him and always tease Sasuke's fangirls that she and him were an item to get them off his back. But truthfully, Naruko starts to develop a small crush on him.

Naruko was getting tired until she heard her stomach growling. As if she didn't feel hungrier, Naruko starts to get angry at her sensei for tying her up and leaving her to starve. "Kakashi-sensei, you are so going to get your ass kicked! When I get out of here, I'm making your life a living hell!"

"Well, well! It seems like the Uzumaki princess is feeling a bit uneasy at this moment." Just then, Naruko looks to see who was the person who spoke to her.

Naruko opens her mouth with happiness as she shouted, "Sasuke! Oh, my God! It's good to see my knight in shining armor coming to rescue me." Naruko said in a musing tone.

"Anything for the lovely Uzumaki princess," Sasuke mockingly said as he bowed before her.

Naruko giggled and said, "Oh, keep it up, Sasuke! I might have to punish you for leaving me hanging here by myself." She then looks around to see no Sakura anywhere. "Say, where's Sakura?"

"Sakura? Oh, she's at home getting ready for her date with your brother." Sasuke said as he sat down in front of his teammate.

"For real? Aww, that's so sweet! But I wish that she could've helped me before she went to get ready for her date." Naruko said.

"You know how she is, Naruko. Sakura had a crush on Naruto ever since she was little and felt nervous around how he always care for others like you." Sasuke stated.

"Hey, we will always be there to protect this village and everything more. Speaking of which, do you mind helping me out here?" Naruko said while she moves around the ropes.

"You know," Sasuke puts his hand on his chin with an amusing look, "I think you look great tied up."

Naruko shot a glare at him and said, "Very funny, Sasuke! Don't leave a girl hanging right here! I bet my mom is going to be pissed if I don't make it home tonight!"

"Hey, just relax. You're only here until sunset. I've met up with Kakashi-sensei and he told me that he'll be here later on to let you go." Sasuke stated.

Naruko groaned as she puts her head down. "Oh, man! Now what am I going to do while I'm here?"

Sasuke smiled a bit and said, "Well, you got me. I don't mind staying here with you."

Naruko shot up and looks at her teammate. "Really?! You would do that...for me?"

Sasuke nodded. "We're friends, aren't we? It's the least I can do after you've helped me out."

Naruko was smiling happily as her cheeks were turning red. "Gee, thanks. You are such a gentleman!"

"Thanks, Naruko." Sasuke said as he looks straight at the blonde girl.

In a strange way, the Uzumaki girl was very beautiful in his eyes and feels a bit happy when being close to her. From all the times that the fangirls were always getting on his case, Naruko would always drag them away from her friend. During the academy, Sasuke and Naruko were like the best of friends. But with her around, Sasuke feels different.

_"Well, you can always try the ones that are actually the opposite of them and more sane. There are a lot of girls here that would like to have you as their boyfriend and future husband."_

Sasuke thought over to what Naruto has said to him earlier and thought of something. "Say Naruko, can I talk to you about something?"

Naruko looks up towards her friend and nods her head. "Sure, Sasuke! You can tell me anything!"

"Well," Sasuke explains, "something happened after graduation. Two days ago, I was standing before the council members to hear some awkward news. Apparently, me and my mother are considered the remainig Uchiha members ever since the massacre my brother did. Anyway, they need me to do something to help restore my clan."

"And what would that be, Sasuke?" Naruko asked softly.

Sasuke sighs deeply and looks at the blonde girl. "They put me under the CRA act into helping me make a family for the Uchiha clan."

Naruko was dumbfounded and couldn't tell what to say. But at that time, she found the right words to speak up. "Really?! That's great, Sasuke!"

"I don't think it's that simple." Sasuke said.

"How come?" Naruko cocked her head and asked.

"You see...I need women to help me with that. The council suggested I need to have a harem of girls to have as my wives."

"Wow, that sounds hardcore!" Naruko complied. "Any takers?"

"Nah. I haven't thought about it yet. But the only thing I don't need are those crazy fangirls wanting me to screw with them and marrying them for money and power. I'm not like that. I just want a normal life and a nice family with the perfect girl." Sasuke looks away with a disappointed sigh.

Naruko couldn't help but feel sad about her friend and understood his sitiuation. She is happy that Sasuke gets a chance to rebuild a new clan, but he don't want to suffer a depressing heartbreak if girls were only interested into getting inside his pants. And if they leave him, things would go worse and he will be devastated.

"What if I help you?" Sasuke shot up and faces the blonde Uzumaki girl.

"What was that, Naruko?" He asked.

Naruko clears her throat and said, "What if I can help restore your clan?"

Sasuke was shocked beyond words. Did Naruko insisted on being the girl for him? "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that since you need the help of all the girls to restore your clan, maybe I can find some that might join you. Sasuke, I'm your best friend. We've been talking and hanging out for so long that you need more than just your mom to love you. Hell, I'll be your first girl to your harem list!" Naruko said with a huge grin.

Sasuke was speechless to say that Naruko was determined to be Sasuke's first girlfriend/future wife to help him out. They have been best friends since the academy, but they never been this close as to something like this.

"Naruko, are...a-a-are you sure?" Sasuke stammered.

"I mean it, Sasuke! Just untie these ropes so I can prove it to you!" Naruko stated as she moves around.

Sasuke, however, was thinking of something as he looks at Naruko with interest. Over the few years they've met, Naruko has developed into a nice girl with a lovely body and beautiful facial features. Out of all the times that she helped him, Sasuke knew what he had to do.

"Hmph. Actually, I have another idea. But you may not like what I do." Sasuke said as he got up from the ground and approaching Naruko.

"What do you mean by that, Sasu-Mmph!" Unable to say more, Naruko's lips were pressed by Sasuke's. Her eyes were wide as she couldn't believe that her friend was kissing her. As it turns out, she couldn't help but return the favor. The kiss was getting rough and passionate as Sasuke starts to press his lips harder on to her.

Naruko soon made her tongue move up to his lips and begging for him to enter. Sasuke opens his mouth and let her tongue go down further to touch his. They battled for dominance as he could feel her tongue rubbing down his and waiting for more. Naruko starts to moan softly through the kiss as she begs for more.

Soon after, they parted as they were breathing heavily. Naruko had her eyelids half open to see her friend. "Sasuke..." Naruko spoke softly while feeling breathless.

Sasuke smiles at her and said, "Heh. So this is how it feels to kiss a princess."

Naruko puts up a soft smile and replied, "Royal enough for you to take me?"

"I would love that, Naruko." Sasuke said as he starts to kiss the girl again.

[The Used-All That I've Got]

Sasuke and Naruko were making out again as the last time and Sasuke takes the lead. As he kisses her lips, Sasuke pulls away slowly and moves toward the neck. Naruko was giggling softly as she feels her friend's lips on her delicate neck. Sasuke took a nibble on her and suck on her neck with passion as Naruko squirm on the ropes.

Her body was bound to do anything as she has the Uchiha child leaving a trail of kisses while going down her neck. He slowly went down to her collarbone until he came down to her chest. He placed his hands up to her breasts and caressing them gently.

Naruko gasps at the sensation as she felt his hands rubbing down on her large mounds. With that, Sasuke couldn't tellwhat to do as he looks at his new lover. Naruko nods her head as she gave Sasuke permission to do so. Sasuke took off part of the shirt and and released her glorious beauty in front of him.

The blonde Uzumaki girl was well-developed into a C-cup and didn't bother wearing a bra today. Sasuke starts to suck on Naruko's nipple while making her groan in pleasure. His tongue was swirling around her left nipple as she caresses the other to have Naruko moan again.

The jolt of ecstasy channeled through her body and Sasuke really loves doing this to the girl he considered as a true friend. Both were mostly new to this, but Naruko and Sasuke plan to learn more and sharing this feeling with other deserving women. Sasuke moves his hand away from her breast and snaked his way down her lower body. He went down and dig through Naruko's cotton panties to pleasure her womanhood.

Sasuke inserts his two fingers and thrusting them inside her. Naruko couldn't move as she didn't have a choice but to let Sasuke do his thing to her. Her womanhood can feel his fingers going inside and rubbing through her walls. Naruko moans louder as her sweet nectar was coming out.

Sasuke has the first taste and desires more as his tongue was moving around Naruko's pussy. He flickers his tongue and was going deeper inside her as she cleanch her legs together to have him taste more. Sasuke had the bottom ropes released so he can get better access to the girl and seeing how much she squeals from the touch.

Knowing that her body wants more, Naruko begged Sasuke to go deeper and making him go. Sasuke pulls away and dug his three fingers to thrust through her walls. He tastes and thrusts his way to her pussy and had her come hard onto him. Sasuke savors the taste of her sweet nectar and decides to share it with his lover through the kiss.

Naruko was seeing stars as she felt Sasuke's 11-inch erection entering her womanhood. Her virginity was taken away and it made her happy that it was her friend to do that. He gently went ahead and thrust inside her and holding on to her hips to get a better chance of fucking her.

Sasuke had Naruko wanting more as she no longer wanting him to take it easy. She wants him to go hard and never holding back. And with a searing kiss, Sasuke accepted the command and quickly pulls out and thrusting back in. Sasuke starts to pound her quickly as hs cock was feeling the certain warmth surrounding his cock.

Naruko couldn't control herself as her hips began to buck with the same rhythm Sasuke was in. Her legs wrapped around his waist and Sasuke was holding on still while his erection getting clenched by her walls. Naruko moans louder and he body was feeling amount of heat flowing through. Sasuke kept going on for a while and needed to release himself.

The blonde Uzumaki girl, who is still bound on the log, was secretly thinking about Kakashi-sensei and thanking him for this. She could feel herself climaxing soon and feeling like her new lover would dothe same.

This lasted for 15 minutes and they were still unable to release their feelings together. As they look into each other's eyes, they kissed again as their tongues battle for dominance again. Their lips smacking and tasting each other as they were getting to the finale. Sasuke made one hard thrust and spill his seeds inside Naruko's womb.

Having to deal with this experience for the first time, Naruko passed out and leaving Sasuke breathing heavily. He looks at the blonde girl and couldn't help but smile at the moment. He made love to his friend and she agrees to be with him and other women.

"Hmph. It seems like you're done." Sasuke said as he pulls up his white shorts. He was also kind enough to dress her up and tie her bottom restraints so Kakashi won't raise suspiscion. "I'm just glad to hear that you have a safe day before we started this."

Naruko was looking peaceful in her sleep as Sasuke felt a bit warm inside. If one girl would be like this, he can imagine that he will be the next heir for the Uchiha legacy. Sasuke sat back down and watch over Naruko with his life.

**-Four Hours Later-**

Kakashi has come back to untie Naruko after the bell test. Knowing that he needed some alone time with Rin, the Copycat ninja decide it was time to let his student go. As he arrives at the Training Ground, he spots Sasuke and Naruko talking while still bound to the log.

As the conversation was getting interesting, Naruko looks up to see their sensei coming up to them.

"Kakashi-sensei! It's about damn time!" Naruko grumbled harshly.

"Good evening, Naruko! Well I see that Sasuke was keeping you some company while I was away." Kakashi said as he looks at Sasuke.

"It's cool. I didn't have nothing to do all day." Sasuke stares at his blonde lover with a soft smile.

This made Naruko blush as she replied, "I can't complain, but I will if you don't let me out of here!"

Kakashi sighs deeply and replied, "Okay, okay. Sasuke, care to do the honors?"

Sasuke pulls out his kunai and cut the ropes from around Naruko. The blonde Uzumaki girl was freed as she stretches out her body from being tied up for so long. "You okay, Naruko?"

Naruko nodded. "I'm good, Sasuke. Thanks!"

"It's no problem at all, Naruko." Sasuke said with a warm smile. But the moment was ruined when Naruko's stomach was growling.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry about that. Guess I'm a bit hungry." Naruko's cheeks were red as Sasuke chuckled slightly.

"Don't worry about it. How about I take you out to dinner at Ichiraku's?" Sasuke offered.

Naruko squeals in delight as she held on to Sasuke's arm. "Yes! I would love that, Sasuke!"

Kakashi looks at this and was surprised to see how Naruko was clinging on to Sasuke like a fangirl. "Uh...Sasuke. How long have you and Naruko been talking?"

Sasuke looks at Naruko and sees the love and happiness through her eyes. He looks back at Kakashi and said, "For a few good minutes. The rest was...amazing."

Naruko giggles softly and blushed red. "Come on, Sasuke! I want some ramen now!" The blonde girl then drags her new lover away and leading them to her favorite eatery.

Kakashi was confused to what just happen, but he shrugs his shoulder and taking out his book. But suddenly...

"KAKASHI HATAKE!" His eyes were shot open as he soon spotted a very pissed-off Kushina Uzumaki.

"Uh-oh." Kakashi said in fear. "K-Kushina, w-what are you doing h-h-here?"

"You made my daughter be left out here by herself while you were reading that damn book somewhere else?!" Kushina spoke in rage as her hair was wagging like fire.

"P-Please, i-i-it's not w-what you think!" Kakashi said in a hesitate tone. He kept on moving back as he could see that he was going to pay.

"You are SO DEAD!" The redhead Uzumaki ran to the masked ninja as Kakashi tries to escape the wrath of a pissed-off Red Sea of Death.

**To Be Continued**

_And there you have it! Hope you guys like this! Next chapter will be coming up soon as Sasuke has already have his future wife on board: Naruko Uzumaki! Who will be the next on Sasuke's harem list? I'll update the next time as things go crazy! Later!_


	2. Hinata

_Hey, guys! Think that this story is done like that? Think again! I have a few good hits from this and I'm impressed. Anyway, here's the next chapter that starts Sasuke and Naruko's public relationship and having a secret crush following them. Who could it be? Well, don't ask me. Let's start the next chapter! And again: I don't own Naruto or some songs!_

**Chapter 2: Twice The Pleasure**

Another day in the Konoha Leaf Village as Naruto was waking up from the sound of a hair dryer. He quickly got out of bed and explores the hallway to see what was making the strange noise. As he walks a little closer, Naruto came to a complete stop and looks at his twin sister's room door.

"Naruko?" The blonde twin asked while knocking on the door. The noise stopped as he heard someone from the other side.

"Big brother, is that you?" Naruko answered.

"Yeah, I was wondering what that noise was and I think it was in your room." Naruto replied.

"Oh, I was finishing up my hair. You can come in if you want because I'm already dressed." Naruko said.

Naruto opens the door and enters inside his sister's room. Once he was inside, Naruto was surprised to see his sister in front of him. Naruko was wearing a light-blue summer dress and white sandals. Right now, her pigtals were loosening as she was combing her long golden hair.

"Wow, sis! Look at you all freshen up! I hope you aren't training in that outfit." Naruto said with a grin.

Naruko giggled and looks at her brother through the mirror. "No, silly! I'm not even training today. In fact: Team 7 is taking a few days off until Kakashi-sensei gets better."

Naruto blinked. "Kakashi-sensei? What happened to him?"

"Hmm," Naruko tapped on her lower lip, "I have no idea! Just after I came back home, mom told me that Team 7 won't be training or going on our first mission until Kakashi-sensei recovers from his injuries."

"Huh. I wonder how he got himself into. I hope it wasn't a planned attack." Naruto pondered as Naruko nodded.

**-Konoha Hospital-**

On the hospital bed was the injured Kakashi Hatake with a cast on his arm and bandages around his head. He was reported beaten up and dragged by Kushina after a little incident that involves leaving the Red Hot Habanero's daughter alone and tied up on a log.

Rin, Kakashi's comrade and girlfriend, was sitting by him and reading one of Kakashi's books. Although she didn't like him reading one the Icha Icha books, Rin was pulled in by the alluring scenes that it seems to turn her on by the plot.

"You know, Kakashi, you did deserve it for leaving Naruko tied up like that. Imagine a stranger hurting that poor girl. And the worst is that she was the daughter of the Death Red Sea Kushina Uzumaki. I hope you've learned your lesson." Rin said calmly as she strokes his swollen cheek.

"Yes, dear." Kakashi groaned as Rin giggles softly.

"Good, because you won't be reading this for the next two weeks." She stated as Kakashi sighs deeply.

**-Uzumaki Residence-**

Kushina was humming a lovely tune while cooking her children some pancakes. The twins were waiting patiently on their food as Naruto begins to ask his sister about her plans.

"So, Naruko, what are you going to do today since you have no training for a few days?"

"Actually, I'm glad you asked me that. I'm hanging out with a special guy today." Naruko said.

Naruto gasp in surprise. "A guy?!"

"Oh, my God! You didn't tell me that you have a man!" Kushina exclaims as she flips the last two pancakes onto the plates. She rushes over to the table and puts their breakfast on the table. "Come on! Give your dear mother the details!"

"Geez, mom! I've never seen you like this since Naruto told you that he was dating Sakura." Naruko clarified.

"That's because I was so proud of my son making his move on the girl!" Kushina exclaims as she hugs her son with so much strength. "Oh, Naruto! You are becoming a young man! Sooner or later, you're going to forget your dear mother!"

"Mom, I think you're overreacting. Plus: I think you're...crushing...m-me!" Naruto stammered as he was losing oxygen.

"Oh! Sorry, Naruto." Kushina laughs sheepishly as she lets go of Naruto.

Naruko giggled at the sight of her family and said. "So, you want me to tell you who I am dating?"

Kushina hears this and sat by her daughter to get the answers from her. "Of course, dear! Who is it? Is it Kiba?"

"Nah! He can never handle me if he even tried. He's such a weirdo for hitting on me." Naruko replied.

Kushina pondered. "Hmm, how about Shino? Or maybe Chouji?"

"Shino's okay, but I don't think insects are my kind to get near. Chouji is cute and I heard that he's already taken by some girl far from here." Naruko said.

"Aww, come on! Tell me who it is!" Kushina begged as Naruto chuckled at his mother's tone.

Before Naruko could answer, the doorbell rang. "Maybe that's him! Hold on, mom!" Naruko said as she heads for the door. Just as she answers the door, Naruko was smiling wide to see her lover Sasuke.

"Hey, Naruko." Sasuke spoke as he then looks at Naruko in her summer dress outfit and seeing her long hair flowing. "You look great."

"Thanks, Sasuke!" Naruko replied as she gave Sasuke a soft peck on the lips.

Sasuke chuckled. "Hmm. I should come see you more often if you keep on doing that."

Naruko giggled and said, "Come on! I want you to meet my family! We were just talking about you and me!"

"You don't say," said Sasuke as he enters inside the home.

"Naruko, who was at the door?" Kushina came inside the living room and was surprised to see Sasuke inside the house. "Sasuke, what a pleasant way to come here! How's Mikoto doing?"

"My mom is doing great, Uzumaki-san. I just came here to ask if I can take Naruko out for a little bit." Sasuke asked kindly.

Kushina blinked her eyes and looks at her daughter with confusion. "Um, Naruko?"

"Mom, Sasuke is my boyfriend." Naruko said as she enclosed her hand with his.

"Sasuke?!" Out of nowhere, Naruto came inside as he was shocked to believe that his own sister was dating his best friend. "Wait a minute! Naruko, you're dating Sasuke?!"

Naruko smiled and nod her head, "Yes, brother. We started dating since yesterday. Sasuke's a sweet guy and I really like him. I just hope you don't think differently."

"N-No, it's not that. It's just that...I didn't know he was your boyfriend." Naruto soon smiled and continued. "I don't mind him being your boyfriend. I'm actually glad he picked the right girl instead of those crazy ones out there."

Sasuke shuddered. "Don't remind me."

The Uzumaki family laughed as Kushina spoke. "So Sasuke, how did you manage to have my daughter go out with you?"

Sasuke looks at Naruko as he sees her turning red. "Nothing usual. Me and her talk at the Training Grounds and knowing that we have a few things in common. I even told her about the CRA act I had to go through and, shockingly, she wants to help me with that."

Naruto and Kushina were shocked in disbelief that Naruko wants to be Sasuke's harem. Kushina understood that Naruto has to undergo the same, but never imagine Naruko would go with it with Sasuke.

"I wanted to, mother. I just didn't want Sasuke to be heartbroken if the other girls break his heart and only using him for power and money. If it means being his wife and help find more respectable women, I wouldn't mind sharing." Naruko stated with a soft smile and kissing Sasuke on the cheek.

Naruto, who understood the problem, knew what Naruko means by that and smiled. "Alright, Naruko, I will accept that you can go ahead and date Sasuke. I hope you don't get your heart torn apart."

"Don't worry, Naruto. I'll always make sure Naruko stays safe and happy as long as I'm around." Sasuke said with a soft smile.

Kushina nodded. "You do that, Sasuke. And since you're leaving, promise that Naruko comes home at 7 o' clock, you hear?" Kushina said with a serious tone.

"You got it, Uzumaki-san." Sasuke said as he leads Naruko outside and into town.

"Bye, mom! Bye, big brother!" Naruko shouted happily as waved goodbye to her family.

Kushina smiles and hopes for the best for her daughter. She then looks at Naruto and asked, "Naruto?"

"Yes, mom?" He replied.

"During your date with Sakura, did you two...you know..." Kushina teased and making some hand signs in a weird way. "Maybe in the woods or..."

Naruto blinked, but soon turned red as he gets what his mother means by that. "M-M-M-MOM!"

"I was just asking! I was wondering if I might see some grandbabies soon." Kushina giggled as Naruto ran to the other room.

"I'm not listening to you!" He said as Kushina follows him to ask more embarrassing questions.

**-Streets of Konoha-**

Things were going great for the young couple as they were going for a good walk around the village. Sasuke really loves having Naruko as company as they were having some time talking about what they want to do in the near future when he restores his clan. While walking, Naruko was leading to some nice places afterwards to look at some nice items she wanted to see.

Leaving the last store, Naruko came out with a pair of crystal blue earrings that Sasuke has bought her. Naruko protests that he didn't have to, but Sasuke wanted to while showing his gratitude. Naruko thanks him and heading out to Ichiraku's. They happily enjoy their lunch and had a little mishap while sharing a noodle. Both were blushing red and looking away as Ayame thought it was adorable.

And when they were hanging out, fan girls came out of nowhere and tried to get Sasuke as their own. Sasuke grunted in an upset tone and prepares for the worst. But out of mind, Naruko thought of something as she grabs Sasuke by the collar and planted a sensual kiss in front of the girls. After seeing this, the fan girls were now shocked and pissed that the Uzumaki princess was now claiming Sasuke as hers. They left in disappointment and Sasuke thanks her for saving him and ending the wrath of the crazy fans.

It was now three as the two were walking in the forest and enjoying some alone time with each other. A few miles away from the village, Naruko could tell that no one would ever see them out here.

"Sasuke?" Naruko spoke softly.

"What is it, princess?" Sasuke said as Naruko blushed at the cute nickname she starts to like it.

Naruko asked, "Can we sit by that tree over there? I just want to look at the clouds and it looks better to see the sky better."

"Sure," Sasuke said in agreement as they sat under the big tree. Sasuke and Naruko were holding each other close and staring up towards the sky. It was quiet as they were enjoying the scenery around them. Naruko soon placed her head on Sasuke's shoulder and hums silently.

"You know, Sasuke, I really didn't mind helping you out with this CRA thing. I thought it would be something serious, but I really like it very much." Naruko said with a soft giggle.

"Thank you for helping me with that, Naruko. Although, I never expected you to be someone less crazy." Sasuke teased.

Naruko playfully slapped his arm and said, "I'm not crazy; just always fun and happy!"

"Just like your other self. You and brother do share everything." Sasuke chuckled lightly.

Naruko giggles happily as she wraps her arms around his waist. "Oh, I really do love being your friend. You do realize this is something to get those council farts off your back, right?"

"Of course," Sasuke nodded, "but it won't stop me from kissing you more."

"Oooo! I like the sound of that!" Naruko squealed as they faced each other and planted their lips to another.

The kiss was sensual and they start to move their tongue around as they embrace into each other's arms. Naruko starts to move a little forward and moves her tongue deeper and tasting every bit of her lover. Sasuke was surprised by this and makes sure that Naruko wouldn't overpower him.

But before he could do more, Naruko pulls away as she sensed something. "Sasuke, wait!"

Sasuke was confused to why Naruko stopped. "Naruko, what's wrong?"

"I don't know, but...I think we're being watched by someone." Naruko whispered into her lover's ear.

Sasuke then felt a chakra pattern closer to them as he could sense them right in front of them. "Stay here."

Sasuke soon disappeared as Naruko stood by and hoping nothing happens to Sasuke. But just in case their was an ambush, Naruko got up and gets ready for any surprises. Just then, Naruko heard a loud 'Eep!'.

"Come on out! Show yourself!" Naruko shouted as the bushes were rustling. Before she would attack, something came out and fell on to their knees. Naruko then walks up to get a closer look and soon became shocked to see who it was. "Hinata?!"

It was indeed Hinata Hyuuga: future heiress of the Hyuuga clan and Konoha's shy kunoichi. Hinata has on her tan jacket with a black shirt underneath and fishnet mesh undershirt, navy blue pants, and blue sandals.

Hinata was considered the best in her class, but she always feel like an outcast when socializing with her other classmates. During that time, she befriended Naruko as they were always hanging out with each other during Ninja Academy. As Naruko helps her with some confidence, Hinata was feeling warm inside and developed feelings for the girl.

Although she hates to admit it, the shy blunette was in love with the blonde Uzumaki girl and kept that feeling inside. Hinata asks her mother about it and Kasumi couldn't help but smile and telling her daughter to follow her heart.

Hinata stirred to see who was in front of her and spots a cofused Naruko. Hinata suddenly got up and blushed bright red. "N-N-Naruko!"

"Hinata, what are you doing here? It's not that I don't mind, but how did you know we were here?" Naruko asked.

"That's something I want to know about as well." Out from the bushes, Sasuke came out and walks towards Hinata who was still blushing red. "Out of all the top-ranked ninjas in the Leaf Village, Hinata is the first to find us here."

"Well, duh! Hinata's the best at the academy and very strong! I'm really happy to have her as a friend!" Naruko beamed at her blunette friend.

Hinata couldn't help but smile and said, "T-Thank you, N-Naruko. A-A-And...I-I'm sorry for disturbing y-you."

Naruko looks at her and sees a frown on her face. "What's wrong, Hinata? I forgive you, but I want to know why you came here?"

"I-It's n-n-nothing, really." Hinata stuttered. "I-I-I should go."

Sasuke notices this and could feel something different from the girl. Almost as if it were love and sadness. He then looks at Hinata's behavior towards Naruko and spots her blushing and being nervous around her. Sasuke could only think of one possible reason and he decides to get some answers.

Before Hinata would leave, Sasuke grabs her hand and paused her for a minute. "Relax, Hinata. We're friends here. You can tell us."

Hinata responding while looking down, "I-I can't. N-N-Naruko m-m-might not...l-like a f-freak."

Naruko was stunned to hear that last part and came closer to her friend. "Hinata, why would you think that? You're not a freak. Who told you that? I swear that I will find that bastard and-"

"No, i-it's not that." Hinata said as she turns around to face them both. "It j-just...I'm happy f-f-for the both of you. I j-just wish I had the c-chance to admit m-my true f-feelings."

"What do you mean, Hinata?" Naruko asked. But then, she spots a few tears coming down and heard her sobbing softly. "Hinata, why are you crying?"

Hinata felt something in her heart that was breaking her apart as Hinata knew it was too late for to confess her love to Naruko, but she had no other choice. "N-N-Naruko...t-the r-r-reason I said that i-is b-because...I love you. More than just a friend!"

As in things were a big surprise, Naruko was shocked to Hinata's confession. Even Sasuke was surprised as well as to knowing that the future heiress is into girls! "You...love me?" Naruko asked slowly.

"I loved you since we were kids. You were the only person that cared for me and treated me with kindness and happiness. I was called many names, yet you protected me from everyone. You were always kind, beautiful, and brave as I wanted to be like you. And someday, I wanted to be with you. But I guess...I-I w-was wrong." Hinata said while still crying. "You're into guys...and I-I thought...I w-want to t-tell you."

Naruko couldn't tell what to expect and knew what she means by it. She never expected a girl to love her that way, but she was surprised that Hinata would be interested in her in another way. But truthfully, before she had a crush on Sasuke, Naruko had her own secret. "Hinata?"

Hinata slowly looks up to her former crush as tears were falling down. "Y-Y-Yes, N-N-Naruko?"

Hinata understood that Naruko will say that she was a freak and leave her for liking girls. But before she would get an answer, something made her eyes filled with shock in disbelief as she stares into the eyes of her blonde crush. A pair of lips crashed right onto hers as Naruko was kissing her! It was a short kiss as Naruko pulls back with a soft smile.

"N-N-N-Naruko?!" Hinata stuttered as her cheeks were blushing red.

Unable to speak, Naruko decides to explain herself for Hinata. "Thank you, Hinata, for loving me. I have a confession myself: I always had a crush on you before I met Sasuke. You were so cute with those beautiful eyes of yours and very sweet to how you sound. I just thought that you were into guys like Kiba or my brother."

Hinata shook her head and replied, "I never like them. Not any boy at that matter. My feelings were different as I fell in love with you and only you. But what about Sasuke?"

Naruko looks at Sasuke and sees him giving her a nod. "I was helping Sasuke out with this thing called the CRA act as I volunteered to help him rebuild the Uchiha Clan. Although me and him are like a couple, we are only 'friends-with-benefits' type to get those damn girls from crawling all over him."

Hinata understood and nods her head. "Oh, I see! You don't want him heartbroken if the girls use him for other things than love."

Naruko giggled. "I knew that you were my first crush for a reason. You are so pretty and smart!"

"Thank you, N-Naruko." Hinata blushed as she wipes her tears away. "Um, can I ask...you something?"

"Sure, Hinata! What do you need?" Naruko replied softly.

Hinata took a deep breath and looks at her crush directly. She begins to speak and spoke without hesitation. "Can I be a part of Sasuke's harem?"

Naruko and Sasuke were surprised to hear this. "Are you sure, Hinata? I don't want you to be pressured into something you don't want to do."

Hinata smiled as she nod her head. "I wouldn't mind helping Sasuke as well. He deserves the happiness he gets. I just hope he don't mind sharing."

"I wouldn't mind it one bit." Sasuke stated with a smile. "Naruko already agreed on sharing me with respected girls. Don't you, Naruko?"

"The more the merrier!" Naruko laughed. "I'm just glad to have fun more with my new girlfriend!"

Hinata blushed. "Really?! I-I'm your...g-g-girlfriend?!"

"I wouldn't mind having you as my only girlfriend, Hinata. Do you want to be my girlfriend?" Naruko smiled as Hinata happily nods her head. "Then let me see the real Hinata come out of her shell."

Hinata said nothing more as she grabs her zipper and slide it down from her jacket. She took her jacket off and revealed her curved body in front of Naruko. The blonde Uzumaki girl was speechless to see her crush looking better with well-developed breasts at her age. They look more like B-cups but getting bigger at the moment..

"Um...do you like my b-body?" Hinata asked with a little concern in her tone.

"Hinata, you look very cute with a beautiful body. Just lose the jacket and I'll get to see the real you." Naruko said sincerely.

Hinata smiled and nods her head as she continues to strip. Slowly, Hinata took off her shirt and pants as she kept her headband on around her neck. She was now in her underwear as Hinata b lushed red into seeing how Naruko looks while staring at her. Hinata then took off the underwear and stood there naked in all her glory.

Naruko smiled and said, "Aww, you are so cute! It's like looking at an angel!" Naruko's remark made Hinata smile softly.

"Thank you, Naruko." Hinata said as Naruko starts to strip as well.

A few seconds later, Naruko was fully naked and went up close to Hinata. The shy blunette was staring at Naruko's large mounds as she could tell if she was getting a taste of it. Naruko grinned at her girlfriend's face and was ready to claim her.

"You ready, Hinata?" The blonde asked nicely.

Hinata nodded. "Yes, Naruko."

"Well then," The girls then face Sasuke as they smiled to see Sasuke unclothed and prepared to take on the girls, "let's have some fun."

[Eminem-Superman]

Hinata was licking and kissing down Sasuke's neck and Naruko was kissing her friend on the lips. With both girls in her arms, Sasuke groped their breasts as he was feeling pleasure himself while now having Hinata with him. Naruko pulls away and Hinata was next to kiss the Uchiha boy. Their tongues dancing around inside their mouths as Hinata was enjoying the kiss from the Uchiha boy. It was rough and tender as she didn't mind being bisexual.

Sasuke was feeling his erection becoming hard again as Naruko didn't want to be left out on the fun. Naruko came from behind and caressed Hinata's breasts. The blunette's moans were music to their ears and Naruko kept giving Hinata pleasure while kissing down her neck. She began to squeeze her nipples and smirked at her lover.

Naruko and Hinata gave it another go as Sasuke decides to watch the show as he strokes himself. Hinata was on her back and grasping her girlfiend's ass. Naruko wants more as she moves her tongue deeper in Hinata's mouth. Her hands were moving up to her breasts as she was caressing them.

Hinata moaned happily inside the kiss and she gripped Naruko's ass more. Their lips were pushed deeply as they were rubbing on each other's bodies and feeling more pleasure than before. The kiss was broken as Naruko plans something different. Naruko came up to Sasuke and whispered softly in his ears. Hearing that, Sasuke smirks as he walks towards Hinata.

Hinata was filled with ecstasy and lust as her crush was rubbing her pussy against hers as Naruko held up on of her legs so they can keep going. Hinata kept screaming, but was silenced by Sasuke's erection. Her eyes were wide as she could feel the girth inside her mouth and he thrusts her mouth. Hinata didn't mind it and soon gasped at how Naruko was giving her pleasure. I=The feeling was passionate and never want it to stop.

Sasuke held on to Hinata's head and was making her feel his member throbbing inside. Naruko needed to make sure that Hinata was wet enough for Sasuke to have her as his next harem. Sasuke and Naruko went faster and Hinata was turning red on her cheeks. This was too much pleasure that they were breaking her. And she loved it.

Soon after, they all came together and Naruko pulls away so she can taste her fluids and Hinata's mixed with hers. Sasuke pulls out and let Hinata have his cum to taste. Suddenly, Naruko was on top of her and planted her lips with Hinata's and offered her essence to her. They kissed passionately and shared the taste as Sasuke was really looking at two teen lesbians going at it.

Naruko pulls away to look at the future heiress of her clan as she stares at her beautiful lavender eyes. They were like tiny moons and Naruko couldn't imagine what they look like when Hinata makes sad puppy eyes. Hinata smiled at Naruko and the girls were staring only at each other and nothing else. Naruko gave her a soft kiss on her forehead and moves up to her face. Naruko had her pussy facing her lips as Hinata knew she was going to enjoy her insides.

As Naruko went down, Sasuke remembers that Naruko wants him to go ahead and claim Hinata while she gets distracted. He positioned himself towards her entrance and slowly pulls in. Hinata was moaning softly as they could now hear her muffled screaming. Her virginity taken and Hinata made cries of pleasure as she could feel Sasuke's dick lodged inside her.

Sasuke starts to thrust deeper and was working his way to crave the passion Hinata begged for. At that moment, Naruko grinds her hips onto Hinata's face. The shy blunette then moves her tongue and licks Naruko's pussy that was getting wet.

Sasuke held on to Hinata's waist and starts to go faster. Although he's not an Uzumaki, he has much stamina due to hs excessive training. The pleasure was intense as Naruko moans louder. Hinata's tongue swirled around and licking her walls down and tasting her essence. Hinata kept going, but moans when Sasuke pounds her.

Her pussy was closing and engulfing Sasuke's dick inside as he enjoys. Naruko came and drenched Hinata's face with her cum. The blonde got off and sat by to watch Hinata becoming bold. The blunette then got up and sat on Sasuke's lap as she wrapped her arms and legs around him.

This was surprising Sasuke as Hinata came close and kiss him while still inside him. Her moans were muffling loud through the kiss and she bounced up and down on Sasuke. The feeling was too much and went on going at it like rabbits. It was almost time for them release as Sasuke made one last thrust.

Both came and they were pulling away from the kiss. Hinata and Sasuke breathe heavily as it was nothing Hinata thought to dream of. In a strange way, she likes being bi and it was the chance to be with Naruko. And speaking of her, Hinata sees Naruko coming close to her and smiling a bit.

"So, you like?" Naruko said seductively.

"It...was...amazing." Hinata panting softly as she looks at Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked. "It seems our shy, little Hinata isn't so shy after all. Don't you think, Naruko?"

Naruko giggled and smacked her girlfriend's butt, causing her to moan. "I say she's like me now! Welcome to the group, Hinata!"

Hinata smiled as she pulls out from Sasuke and hugs her new lover. Naruko hugs back and pressed her breasts against Hinata's. "Thank you, Naruko. I promise I won't let you down."

"Don't worry, Hinata, I highly doubt you're going to let anyone down." Naruko as she kissed Hinata on the lips. Hinata happily replied as Sasuke watch them go at it.

_'Geez, I'm going to lose it one day if I have more doing this all the time.'_ Sasuke thought as he soon watch the girls go another round.

**-Uzumaki Residence-**

The doorbell rang and Kushina was the one to answer it. As she opens the door, she sees her daughter and Sasuke made it back on time. "Naruko, you're just in time for dinner!"

"Hey, mom! See? We made it back on time and not a minute late!" Naruko grinned.

Kushina giggled but soon spotted Hinata right behind her as well. "Oh, Hinata! I didn't know you were with them."

"Well, I was just taking a walk and spotted them and ask if I can hang out with them. They agreed and we had fun." Hinata blushed as she said the word 'fun'.

"That's great to hear!" Kushina said as Naruto came by the door.

"Sasuke! Hinata! How are you guys? Did my sister give you a hard time?" Naruto teased as Naruko puffed her cheeks.

"She was okay, Naruto. These girls were nice today and I hope to invite them out again." Sasuke said with a smile.

"Well, it's getting late. Don't want Mikoto to worry about you. And the same goes for you, Hinata. Because I couldn't hear the end from it from Kasumi." Kushina sighed.

Sasuke chuckled. "I'll be fine. I'll drop off Hinata at her home." He looks at Naruko. "See ya."

"Later," Naruko replied as she kissed him on the cheek. The blonde looks at Hinata. "You want to get some ramen with me tomorrow?"

Hinata nodded. "I don't mind, Naruko. I would love to."

And at that moment, Naruko and Hinata kissed and Kushina was shocked to see this from both her daughter and her friend. Naruto had a nosebleed and never expected this from his twin. The girls pull away and Naruko head inside.

Naruto and Kushina looked at each other and gaze back at Naruko. They close the door and starts to ask numerous of questions.

Sasuke and Hinata were left as he said, "Ready to go?"

Hinata kissed her lover and said, "I'm ready." She latched onto Sasuke's arm and headed off to the Hyuuga Compound.

**To Be Continued...**

_Sorry for the wait! Had work to do. Anyway, hope you like the second chapter as things are looking up for Sasuke and Naruko. Who will be next for Sasuke's harem? Try to guess and see who will join. Next chapter coming soon! Later!_


End file.
